This invention relates generally to a method and device for soldering that includes an integrated solder feed. It further relates to a cartridge that is a compact, self-contained solder supply and to a combination of the device and the cartridge.
It has long been recognized that various advantages are realized by incorporating into a soldering iron or a soldering gun some attendant structure that will bring a supply of soldering material to a location that is near that of the heated tip of the soldering device. Many proposed methods and devices of this nature require the use of only one hand of the operator, thereby freeing the other hand for other useful functions such as securing the article being soldered or readying the next article to be soldered. Important advances in this art have been achieved by Frenzel U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,374 and Schurman U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,371.
Prior art methods and structures are disadvantageous in that either they are not themselves self-contained supplies of solder or they require the addition of cumbersome structural elements that often require solder advancing means that are operated separately from the heat actuating means of the solder device itself. In prior structures, before use can begin, the operator must actually feed the solder itself, usually the leading end of a length thereof, into that portion of the device which advances the solder toward the heating tip.
With these previously known structures, this required feeding aspect results in inefficiencies brought on by the time and inconvenience needed to initiate and carry out the actual feeding process. These disadvantages are aggravated when the solder utilized is in the form of a soft wire that must be passed into the feeding mechanism and through the advancing mechanism of the device. The feeding and advancing operations can require careful attention to be certain that the solder is initially inserted in the proper location and in the proper manner. Additional problems and difficulties can arise if the means used to advance the solder through the advancing mechanism itself is so forceful as to damage or even break the solder supply, resulting in a jamming of the advancing apparatus.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and device for soldering and for supplying solder that is compact and efficient both in its ability to feed the solder and also in its facilitation of the task of providing a fresh supply of solder.
A further object of this invention is an improved method and device that provide a compact, self-contained unit for supplying solder with a minimum of difficulty and that provide the heat required to effect customary soldering operations.
Another object of this invention is an improved soldering method and device incorporating an integrated supply of solder and requiring but a single control means for the operation of both the soldering and advancing functions.
Yet another object of this invention is an improved method and an improved self-contained soldering device, having a single control means which permits the operator to choose among performing the heating function only, performing the advancing function while maintaining the heating function, or performing the advancing function while intermittently performing the heating function.
Still another object of this invention is a new cartridge for providing a convenient and compact supply of soldering materials.
Another object of this invention is a new cartridge that is structured for mating and feeding engagement with a soldering device.